1. Field
The present invention relates to a portable device, and in more particular, a mobile terminal.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a portable device equipped with one or more of functions for performing voice and video communications while being carried with, inputting and outputting information, storing data and so on. In line with the diversity of the functions, the mobile terminal has become equipped with complicated functions, such as capturing of photos or motion images, the play of music files or motion image files, gaming, reception of broadcasting, and wireless Internet, and therefore has been implemented in the form of a comprehensive multimedia player.
In order to implement the complicated functions, a variety of attempts have been made to mobile terminals, implemented in the multimedia player form, in terms of hardware or software. For example, one of the attempts can include a user interface environment in which a user can search or select functions easily and conveniently. Further, as the mobile terminal has been considered as one of personal belongings for expressing a user's personality, there is a need for a change in the designs of various forms.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.